


Blond Buff-Guy Catnip

by ShallowGenePool



Series: First Date, Second Impression [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not So Secret Comm-Link Discussions, POV Steve Rogers, Workplace Gossip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallowGenePool/pseuds/ShallowGenePool
Summary: A lot of people are attracted to a bad boy it seems.





	Blond Buff-Guy Catnip

**Blond Buff-Guy Catnip**

 

****

 

"Oh dear sweet Lord." Steve can hear Tony exclaim quite loudly down the other end of the comm-link.

For a moment he's tempted to ask what's happening before he realises that they are using a frequency that he doesn't usually sign in on.

"What?" The person's reply seems to mimic the question he wants to ask and though the response is hissed, Steve can tell it's Nat and she sounds a little concerned.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you." Tony replies, this time his voice sounds amused, perhaps somewhat smug.

 _Which is Stark's default setting._ Steve thinks a little cattily. The voice in his head sounding a little like Loki after the man has done his best to wind him up.

"Try me."

_Okay that's not Nat.. That's-_

"Clint get off this comm-link." Nat snaps, though anyone with an open link that knows about this particular frequency could probably be listening in.

_Like me._

"I'm at the Baxter Building. Reed Richards invited me over to come look over his blueprints." He murmurs.

_Is he still there?_

"Are you still there?" Sam asks, sounding curious.

_There an echo in here?_

"Yeah, his ideas aren't that bad really." He states a little grudgingly.

"So, is Richards asking you to look at his blueprints anything like when Steve's asking Loki if he wants to go see his etchings?" Clint asks, laughter bubbling out.

"What? No!" Tony hisses. "Oh god, I am going to need therapy to rid myself of that thought."

_Serves you right, you ass._

There's laughter from the other people on the channel, so it's clear Tony will not be getting sympathy from any quarter.

"Anyhoo." Tony states, now that the rest of them have piped down. "For some reason, it appears the Avengers resident bad boy is apparently blond buff-guy catnip."

Steve hears a choked laugh followed by an incredulous sounding "What?"

_Was that Bruce?! Are they **all** on this frequency?_

"I kid you not, folks. Johnny Storm just asked me how serious Steve is about Tall, Dark and Cuckoo." Tony appears to be fighting down laughter as he says it.

Steve's fists tighten, possibly the slight against Loki or more likely the thought of Johnny Storm trying to hit on Steve's best guy.

_So not on._

Just because in some ways the man in question looks a little like Steve, what with the blond hair, blue eyes, muscles..

_Okay, the guy looks quite a bit like me._

Though his attitude leaves a lot to be desired and the man is reckless in the extreme.

_And he sets himself on fire!_

"This Storm thinks he can woo my brother away from Steven?" Thor booms over the comm-link, sounding very put out. "He would not dare. I would smite him if he tried!"

_At least one person is fighting our corner._

"Dude. Chill out. As if Loki would be looking elsewhere."

_Thanks, Sam._

"Not sure where you get the idea he's buff guy catnip though." Nat sounds intrigued now.

"Need I remind you of the starry eyed looks from Noh Varr when he came to see us about that intergalactic space-worm?" Tony snarks.

"Yes, but-"

"And lets not forget when the guy with wings took a shine to him." Tony states, speaking right over the former Russian assassin.

Steve's hands flex, just itching to punch Worthington for taking such liberties.

_And not taking no for an answer._

"For the love of God, don't you dare try bringing that up in front of Steve again, Tony. You know it's the quickest way to get him pissed." Bruce replies a little pitifully.

"Yeah yeah, one attempt at a bad touch and Steve goes postal." Clint chimes in with a huff.

"And you know something else, Strange is always waxing rhapsodic about Loki's magical abilities."

_..._

"..."

"Doesn't count, Carol." Tony murmurs.

"What? Why not?" Carol replies, and there's a whine to her tone.

_Et tu, Carol?_

"Steve with a PH has a hard-on for Loki's magic, not Loki himself." Tony quips. "Plus he's not blond."

"And?" Clint asks a little loudly.

"And he's not blond, so it doesn't count. He's got cool facial hair though." Tony says as if that explains it all, and in a way that Steve is pretty sure all those present can sense the smug rolling off of the man.

_Ass._

"I actually see your point now." Nat replies.

"Yeah?" Tony says, the snark getting dialled back a notch.

"Yes, he does seem to be a magnet for fair haired do-gooders."  Steve can tell she's got a smirk on her lips as she says it.

"Though Loki doesn't seem to notice any of them though." Carol says, her voice sounding a little dreamy.

"Just like you and Bucky-bear." Sam chips in.

"But hey, if you had Steve whispering sweet nothings in your ear, I am sure you'd notice fuck all as well." Tony states boldly.

"You are bad Stark.. bad." Clint says, though there's no reproach in his voice.

"Thanks."

"That wasn't a compliment."  Clint replies cuttingly.

"When you are all quite finished gossiping.." Loki's voice cuts in, and Steve nearly falls over in surprise.

"Shit." "Fuck." "Oh hell."  

_That'll teach you lot to gossip behind our backs.._

"How the hell did you find this frequency?" Tony yells, so that must mean he's made it out of the Baxter Building by now. "This is a secret channel."

"Ah, is it really? Then you had best tell my brother to take better care of his comm-link and to not leave it laying around in the shared dining area." Loki states smugly, making Steve want to go find him and quite possibly kiss him breathless.

"Ass." Tony snipes.

"Really, Stark? And here I thought I was merely the Avengers resident bad boy." Loki says, parroting Tony's words right back at him.

_Ha!_

"You- You were listening the entire time!" Tony accuses and Steve lets loose a bark of laughter at the man's indignation.

"Steve?" "Cap?" "Steven darling, is that you?"

Steve swears under his breath as he swiftly cuts the channel.

 

**FIN.**


End file.
